An Arranged Marriage
by Yellow Lion
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are very wealthy teens whose parents both own successful companies the Haruno's industry is failing so if Sakura marries Sasuke, then the Uchiha and Haruno companies can unite and the company will be save but will the two fall in love?


You would think, of course, that the daughter of one of the richest companies in Japan would actually get to choose their own life. But of course, because she is privileged, _of course_, she can't do shit. No matter how much she could beg her parents, they don't budge. And because of them, she is forced into another thing that she would rather be caught dead at. One of these things could possibly be a, lets say, University class when she is only merely a third grader. Another could be an Aikido martial arts class where she gets beaten by the sensei daily. Those scars on her back from the whip were painful and also those lessons taught to her by force could be enough to make her want to jump off a cliff, but the worst, let me personally tell you, is enough to make her torture herself till she dies. I mean, what could be possibly worse than being beat, traumatized, or forced… but a false love? Or can love be formed?

"_Could you even call this love at all?"_

-

"But mom! Why do I have to go to another class?" I yelled at my mother as I looked at her eye to eye when I was standing and she was sitting in a chair, and in turn she glared back and grinded her teeth.

"Sakura Hitomi Haruno! You are lucky that you have the chance to go to that class!" she yelled. Her voice was ranging from a low yell to a very high-pitched, banshee type of scream at the end of her sentence. "Think of how many children that would die, _die_ to be in your spot and take these teachings that you refuse to go to! Huh, oh wait, that would never occur to you because you are to high class to think of others lower thank you! Huh! That must be the reason, isn't it?" she yelled and I wanted, painfully, wanted to walk up to her and slap her across her face as my face turned red with anger.

"Mom, lets be sensible here," I said, tying to be relaxed and calm, but my face was flushed with a temperature rising with my anger. "Can I interest you in changing my schedule?" I asked and her angry face turned to a one of an intent look. "Everyday, I wake up at 4.00 am and then study till 6.00 am, then I go to school, and straight after school, at 5.00 pm, I go to my English lessons. After English at 7.00 pm, I go home and do my homework, and then end up having dinner at 11.00 pm," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "What is wrong with that picture? I get to sleep at midnight and I wake up four hours later," I said and had an aggravated look on my face now.

She looked at me strangely as she cocked her head to the side. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she placed her head into her hands. "Why can't you be the daughter that your father and I wanted?" she asked as her face was still in her hands. I relaxed my expression and my shoulders slumped. 'Here we go again…' I mumbled as she went on. "Yes, in fact, here we do go again!" she screamed. "You are always so lazy and you never want to do extra work! Your grades are average and you don't have a boyfriend! You don't care about anything anymore-what's going on? Is this some phase that you're going through? Honey, you can talk to me if you want, the only reason that your father and I are making you go through all of this is because we desperately want you to have a great future. We want you to not be a lowlife looser or a drunkard when you grow up, it's all for you!" she ended her rant with her stretching her hands out to reach mine.

"Mother. I have had 4.0's all through elementary, junior high, and now high school. I have zero energy because I get less than four hours of sleep per night. I do extra work whenever I have time and such. I had a boyfriend a couple months ago, but then broke up with me because he said that I wasn't spending anytime with him but I tried to tell him that if I had any spare time at all, I would spend it on him. But he ignored me and told me that I was lying to him," I told her. "Because of this whole system, I have no life. I want a regular teenager's life!" I ended my rant with a yell.

Just then, my father walked into the room. "Hello ladies," he joked and kissed my mother on the lips and then ran his hand through my silky pink locks and kissed my forehead. His tall and well-built body leaned over my short one. His flaming red hair stuck out in every direction possible. His masculine facial features could make any woman fall to her knees. "Honey dear, go out of the room. I have to talk to your mother about something," he said to me kindly and shooed me out of the room. I smiled a bit and left. I walked up the many stairs into my room.

My family was luckily well off, so we lived in a large mansion in east Tokyo. The stairs were long and luxurious, so when I was tired, it took me maybe a half an hour to get to my room on the top floor. The mansion was old looking, but refined and classic and luxurious. Sometimes it was featured in most of the many home magazines. It had six floors and about twenty-five rooms with twenty-three bathrooms evened out on each floor. There were about five kitchens and six home theaters. There were twelve sitting rooms and six libraries with one on each level. There was a fitness room on the bottom level along with an inside pool with an outside humongous ocean sized (almost) pool with five diving boards and a waterfall and a couple slides that I used to use when I was younger.

But then, there I was on the top floor in my room. My room looked like this: since my room is facing the backyard, there are windows all along the left and backside of the room with my bed in the very center. On the right side of the room, there is a door to my walk in closet and next to that is my wall of memories that I used to fill up with pretty pictures when I was younger, when I had something called time. Next to that on the right side of that was the door leading out of my room. On the wall next to that had a big cabinet in a U shape with many drawers and a plasma flat screen TV in the middle. On the other side of that was a door that lead to my study next door. Yep… that's my room. I sighed and plopped down onto my bed. My heavy eyelids dropped over my eyes and I couldn't help but let sleep over come me.

-

-

I don't remember much before I fell asleep, but I do know now that it is about five pm, and I was pretty hungry. Today was Saturday so I got to take a day off from everything. My parents walked into the room without knocking which ticked me off a little. "Sweetie, we're going over to our friends house to discuss something. We want you to come with us," said my dad nicely.

"Eh, I'm okay, you two can go alone. Have fun," I said sarcastically and walked over to the window that led to the monstrous backyard. I looked into the horizon and saw the large orange sun set.

"Well, we didn't ask you if you wanted to come or not, we're telling you to come," she said getting pissed off. "Grab a jacket and get in the car, and you better get down there in less than five minutes or else you're in deep shit, missy," she said and slammed the door after her husband and herself had gone out. After the door closed, I heard my dad try to calm my mother down. I raised my eyebrow.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked no one in particular. I held my hand up to my nose and pinched it, trying not to get so frustrated at my PMSing 24/7 mother. So I did go get up and grab a coat and I put it on. I had on right now a white V-neck shirt with a navy blue cardigan over it and a grey unzipped jacket on over that. For pants, I had on a white-layered skirt with navy blue polka dots on it. I had on navy blue thigh high socks and flat shoes with no laces. I put on a navy blue hat with a white poof ball on the top of it. I smiled at the mirror as a made a cute pose and for a second, I thought that I looked like a child. I sighed and walked out of my room and down the five flights of stairs to the ground floor and out the front door where my parents were waiting in our new Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. I hopped into the back seat and my father zoomed off so fast that I had to hold onto my hat because the top of the car was off. I giggled and my father looked back at me and smiled. My mother laughed and turned around and pinched my cheek.

"How come you are so childish? When with my little girl grow?" she asked and I smiled a large child grin. "The only place that seems to be growing is here," she said and flicked my breast. My father laughed and I blushed and yelled 'Mama!'

About twenty minutes later, we made it to my parent's friends' house. I marveled at its size. It was about as big as our house but a bit bigger almost. My mother gave me a huge hug and I looked at her strangely as my father put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at both of them. Why were they giving my so much attention now, of all time? I sighed and smiled at both of them as we walked up to the front doorway. My father knocked loudly as my mother slipped my hand into hers and looked down at me and smiled. I noticed the extra warmth on my hands and I looked up to her face it was a smiling one, but a sad smile.

I looked back down at my feet and sighed. Suddenly, the door opened up, and there was a tall boy with long raven hair. He had a wide grin spread across his handsome face and he beckoned us to come in. So, we came in and a tall couple, a man and woman, walked up to us. The woman was clinging to the man and she pressed up to him and he blushed and grunted.

"Hello, and welcome!" yelled the beautiful woman. She walked up to my father and shook his hand, and then walked next to him and glomped my mother. "Daishiro, Kurumi, it's been so long since we've seen each other last! I'm glad that we got to see each other again," she said happily and not to mention loudly.

My mother smiled and patted the woman on the back.

"Now, where's Sakura-chan?" the raven-haired woman said with a smile. My parents' faces palled and they didn't move. It wasn't until I coughed and she looked down. "Aa! I almost didn't notice you there!" she said happily as her face got a little red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, nobody does," I said under my breath.

"Anyhoo, I'm Mitoko Uchiha! And this is my husband, Fugatu!" she yelled as she pointed to herself as she said her name and after she said 'Fugatu', she gave me a thumbs up. Gosh, and people think I'm childish! Get a load of this lady! The same boy that opened up the door walked up next to Mitoko, and I gasped. I though Mikoto was tall! Holy crap! He must be almost six feet tall!

"This is my son, Itachi!" she said happily and presented him to me. I blushed as he smirked. "Hello," he said and stuck out his hand. I shyly grabbed it as he shook it. "How old are you?" he asked and his mother smacked him up the side of his head.

"That is nothing that you would say to a lady!" she yelled and raised her hand up in the air again and his face paled, much like my parents had earlier.

He cleared his throat and composed himself. "I'm sorry, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said with a little drop of anime sweat falling down the side of his head. I was still blushing as I smiled up at him. His smirk faded and turned into an embarrassed expression as a blush crept upon his face and he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Now, if I could only remember where Sasuke ran off to…" Mikoto mumbled as she put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner. Her husband for once spoke up.

"He said that you gave him permission to go to that girl that you don't like house. He said that it was a party or something…" he said in a deep voice and shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT? I TOLD HIM THAT HE COULDN'T GO TO THAT WHORE'S HOUSE!" Mitoko screamed. "Why did you let him go?" she yelled once more.

Fugatu shrugged his shoulders once more. "He said that you said that he could go, so I believed him," he said.

"Well then, I guess that we have to do this the hard way," she said and a devious smirk slid onto her face. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go pick up my son and embarrass him. Do you want to came Sakura-chan?" she asked kindly and I nodded happily and followed her out the front door. She slammed the door noisily behind me and we walked down the steps to the right was the enormous driveway and she got into the black as night Porsche and I got into the passenger seat. She drove around the little statue fountain in the middle of the circle. She drove out of the driveway and out of the loop and onto the main road. She zoomed off and once again, I had to hold on to my hat since the top was off. She looked over to me and laughed as I giggled back to her.

She pressed something on the GPS and typed in the address of this girl's house and we continued for another ten minutes. When we got there, I analyzed the house. It was about two stories tall and had a large driveway. To get into the house, you had to climb some wooden steps that led up to a wooden deck / porch. It was nice; there were a couple kids on the deck that were smoking up a storm. I held my nose as I looked around for Mitoko. She came up behind me and grabbed my hand as she walked up the wooden steps.

When we were on the porch, the door was open already, letting all the hot air escape into the cold night air. She walked into and shortly behind her I came. We walked around the noisy house and a couple people gave looks at us because we really stood out. Mitoko was wearing a black jacket with tight leather skinny pants and high top leather boots. She had her long raven hair tied up into a high ponytail and her bangs covered her eyes. She was really beautiful.

I all of a sudden eeped because someone had slapped my arse. I blushed. I turned around and there was a boy with crazy purple hair sticking up in every direction possible with a beer bottle in his hand. I turned around quickly and clung to Mitoko. She then saw a stereo and two large boom boxes with a microphone. That same devious smirk she had on earlier slipped back onto her face and I shook my head and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

She walked up to in a flash and stopped the music immediately. People looked up and booed. There were many yells and curses thrown out of drunken mouths. Mikoto smiled and looked around.

"Has anyone seen my baby Sasuke? I'm his mommy, and its time for his beddyby time," she said and searched for him. Many kids started laughing out loud. "Sasuke-chan~ you need to go drink your milk or else you're going to get grumpy!" she yelled into the crowd and many more laughs sprang out. Suddenly, a loud blond boy ran in the room and screamed to all of us.

"I think that saw him last with Ino or Ami in one of the bedrooms upstairs!" Mikoto dropped the microphone and a loud screeching noise rang out through the whole room and the teens screamed in agony until it stopped. Someone turned the songs back on again and the blasting music continued on.

I clung to Mitoko once again and she stroked my head as we walked up the hardwood stairs and when we got to the top, Mikoto opened all the doors. There were a few teens behind us and that same blond now had a video camera and was walking after Mikoto and zooming in on her arse. She had opened about three of the five doors when I went to the end of the hall and peeked into the last one. There, I saw a black haired boy sitting on a bed with a red headed girl on his lap. She was moving her hips around his place while they were kissing madly.

I blushed as I heard someone whisper behind me. "Oh they're in here," he said and before I could cry out in surprise, he grabbed my mouth and covered it with his hand. He turned me around and put a finger to his lips and quietly shushed me. He let go of my mouth and he held up his video camera and filmed the two making out.

Unknowing us being there, the two teens continued to kiss. All of a sudden, Mikoto pounded open the door with her large boot and the two in a kissing session immediately stopped and looked up at our intrusions.

"Naruto, mom? What that fuck are you guys doing here? Go the fuck away!" he yelled as he pushed the red haired girl off of him.

"Oh my god, is that the whore that I told you to stay away from?" asked Mikoto and Sasuke grinded his teeth together and the red head gasped and shouted 'Oh no you didn't old woman!' I just stood back and watched as the quarrel went on. The blonde next to me just chuckled as Mitoko was telling a bunch of embarrassing stories about him.

"Mom! Get the fuck out! You said that I could go!" yelled Sasuke. At this point in time, he seemed like a really big looser.

"No, I told you that you could absolutely NOT go to the whore's house!" yelled Mikoto.

"Hey ya old bitch, what the fuck is with you calling me a whore?" she angrily shot at Mikoto through gritted teeth.

"You slept with five of your teachers and ten random guys and had seven threesomes and several lesbian acts with other female teachers and girls. The PTA of the school sent out a warning email to all of the mothers that have children there. I don't want a whore like you to be with my son," she said.

"Mom, you're being a little harsh," said Sasuke and the girl screamed.

"You won't even stand up for me? What the hell Sasuke? I thought that you were my boyfriend!" she hollered.

"You mean, you thought I _was_ your boyfriend?" he asked and sighed as he got off the bed. "We're through, Karin," he said finally and followed his mother out of the room. The other drunk and wasted teens followed us out with many of them on their phones calling their friends supposedly and telling them about the newfound secrets of Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin on the other hand just sat there with tears welling up in her eyes. I stayed back because I felt bad for her and I had pity.

"Ne, are you okay-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she yelled and as she picked up her cell phone and threw it right at me. I stood there, waiting for the contact that it was going to make with my face. But, it never happened. I opened my eyes and looked around, but my vision was blocked as I saw a large hand in the way. I looked up at the chin above my face.

"Violence is not the way," he said and snapped the phone in half right in front of my eyes. He dropped the two pieces of the phone on the ground and grabbed my shoulder as he walked out of the room. "Eh!" I yelled as he gripped my shoulder. He pulled me out of the room with him. Out there was Mikoto talking to some other parent age looking couple.

Ten minutes later, Mikoto was pulling me to the car I held on tightly to her hand as we walked through the smog-covered deck and down the stairs. Sasuke wasn't behind me all of a sudden. I yanked Mikoto's sleeve and she turned around and looked at me. "Sasuke's missing…" I told her. She laughed and let go of my hand as she raised her hands to her mouth. Her voice luckily was a little louder than the light music playing out there.

"SASUKE-CHAN! YOU NEED TO GET HOME TO GO TAKE A BATH AND GO TO BED!" she screamed up at the many smoking teens. We heard a yell; "MOM SHUT UP!" and then a body were running down the wood stairs.

"What the fuck, are you trying to ruin my reputation?" he whispered loudly at his mother. "Stop being such a bitch-" he was cut off.

Suddenly, Sasuke was slapped upside the head. "Don't you talk that way to me young man! I will have you know that you will loose everything you have if you treat me like another one of your tossed away girlfriends," she said as she made perfect eye contact into her son's eyes while she gripped his arm tightly.

"Shit! Fine, buzz off!" he said as he shook her hand off his arm. He gave her an icy cold glare and I shuddered. It was suddenly so cold.

Mikoto got into the car and then Sasuke got into the drivers seat. I sort of stood outside of the car. The car was only a two-seated car. Mikoto yelled out to me, "Get in the car sweetie," and then she looked to the side. There was Sasuke taking up the whole seat on his Iphone listening to blasting music while texting someone.

Mikoto slapped him upside the head and he looked up at her. One of his earphones fell out. "What the hell Mom!" he yelled.

"Put Sakura-chan on your lap, we need to go home and talk about things," she said and Sasuke grunted and groaned.

He turned his head and looked up at me. He patted his lap and said, "Come here girl," as Mikoto smacked him up side the head once again.

"OH MY GOD IF YOU KEEP HITTING ME THERE IM GOING TO HAVE TO GO TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM! SHIT MOM!" he screamed.

"Well she's not a fucking dog! Don't say 'girl' like a dog! Treat her with respect!" she said and raise her hand as if that she might hit him again.

"My God," he said. I sort of just stood there and he got mad. "Hurry up so that we can go!" he said and I hurried so that I met his expectations. I hopped into the car and sat on his lap. He adjusted my butt and then started feeling it and Mikoto slapped his hand. I sat up straight but then he pressed my breasts back down so that I was leaning against him with my head in the crook of his neck. I blushed a little and I heard him chuckle as he moved his lips into a smirk.

Mikoto looked at us and hit Sasuke's arm. "Give her an earphone!" she said and Sasuke sighed and placed an earphone in my right ear. The song that was playing was Haru-Haru by Big Bang. I sort of liked this song, but I hadn't heard it in a while. I let my stiff hack fall back to rest against his neck and I heard and felt his chest as he took in a big whiff of air. He had a smell, one of heavy perfume mixed in with some sort of cologne.

Sasuke lifted up his hand and dropped it innocently on my thigh. I blushed as I moved my hand away from his. He slowly spread his whole hand out and he squeezed my thigh. I flinched a little and jumped away from his touch, but I didn't have the heart to remove his hand. Soon enough anyhow Mitoko will notice and remove it… I hope.

Five minutes later, when we got home, well, back to the Uchiha's house, as soon as the car door opened, I jumped out and out of the perverted boy's hands.

When we were inside, we walked through the living room and into the kitchen. There at an unmentionably long dinning table was my mother, father, and that other boy earlier called Itachi I think. They were playing cards. My mother's head flew up immediately as we walked in. She dropped her cards and got out of her chair and rushed over to me and kissed my head.

I looked at her strangely, "Mom?" I asked. "What's wrong?" I continued.

"N-nothing sweetie. Why don't you sit d-down. The Uchiha's and us are going to have a little word with each other," she said with another painful smile.

"Ano… I see," I said as I walked over to the table and pulled a chair out and next to Itachi and Mikoto pulled out a chair next to me. "So, what are we going to talk about?" I asked with a smile.

"Well," started my father.

"You're getting engaged to Sasuke-chan!" yelled Mikoto with a loud smile and my mother threw her head into my father's chest, crying. Sasuke spat out his water that he was drinking all over Itachi's face.

My face paled. My smile was long gone.

-

-

-

Cliffhanger. Omg I had to end that finally. It didn't feel so long, surprisingly. I hope that this story is a success. Sorry, no perverseness on this chapter really XD I tried my very best not to. I think that I'll put in a little in the next as I gradually put in more and more as the chapters go on. Please don't hate me!

So, I don't see and sex happening in the future… nope. Maybe after the two get married… XD JK well actually… huh…

Yeah… and you know what… my god I gotta finish those other stories on my page frik im really running slowly. I have a folder with lets see… 45 unfinished stories. :\ Any help? Lol. I really need to finish those stories on my page first though… UGH IM SO LAZY!!!!

Btw, I'm taking requests for stories and such. Just talk to me and I'll fill you in. I don't bite… well if you cont food then I do I guess… oh well.


End file.
